


Lost time

by SmallDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, solas is a cute egg, very slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDreadWolf/pseuds/SmallDreadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Lavellan, the lone wolf of her clan was sent away by her keeper to spy upon the Chantry's Conclave. What will happen to her will not only affect the Dalish but, all elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To her dismay

Her raven black hair was matted to her face. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember a thing that had happened. At the noise of something skittering near her, she ran her hand along the hard jagged ground searching for her long bow."Urgh." She grunted. Her bow wasn't near and she didn't have a complete idea where she was. She lifted her head finally with a dull throbbing. She supported her self up with her hand and finally stond. The surroundings were off to her nothing she had ever seen. The air was carrying a current of thick leaf green mist. It whispered past her face.She saw a tear in the sky and knew that was her way out. She began to walk towards and heard the skittering getting closer. She eased her head to the look over her shoulder. Her eyes widen to find black spiders rushing towards her direction. She turned and began in a sprint. She climbed up the cliff and the spiders were still on her rear. A brightly glowing hand descended in her direction, reaching out for her. She didn't have time to question anything and grabbed the hand. She jumped into the tear and landed on what seemed like the real ground. She heard muffled voices around her and her surroundings came to a blur and her head made a thud on the black soil and she was gone. She awoke with a sharp violent pain in her right hand and shackles around her wrist. She stared at her hand for a few moments and it came life with bright agonizing green glow. She grasped and threw her head back and closed her heads. The sound of a door opening willed her eyes back open. Two shemlen women walked into the room. The one with short black hair and muscular facial features circled around her. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She finally spoken and made no complete sense. "The conclave is destroyed and everyone is dead, except for you." She moved in front of her and stared down. Lily remained quiet and peered straight forward with no changing features and keeping herself masked away. "Explain this." The woman grabs Lily's shackles and the mark flared aggressively and she throw her arms back down. Lily hesitated a little " I C..can't."She finally released from her dried throat. "What do you mean you can't!" She glared into her face. "I don't remember." She made sure her voice didn't waver this time. The woman exclaimed "You're lieing!" she looked as if she was going to chocked her until she turned blue. The other woman finally spoke and stopped her from killing her. "We need her, Cassandra." Lily mumbled under her breathe, " I don't understand." The woman stepped forward not making a sound and asked, "Do you remember what happened?". Lily shook her head denying her even if she did remember. The woman supposedly called Cassandra grab the other shemlen's arm and spoke to her in quietly spoken words no more than an mumble. The woman left and Cassandra moved forward and grabbed lily by her shackles bring her outside. " That thing is called a "Breach" and it lets demons into our world." Lily couldn't hear her over the feeling of the mark having her heart in a clutch and cried out. Her knees gave out and she crashed into the ground. "Each time "The Breach" expands the mark kills you." She stated it rather casually. " it may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Lily nodded and she began to descend to her feet. Her legs bucked under her threating to give out again. Cassandra unlocked her shackles and motioned her to follow. She spoke of what happen and how they came to find Lily. Lily didn't even pay attention to what she was saying. She studied the mark as much as she could. Flexing her hand and curling her fingerings. They reached a bridge and in a split second it collapsed. Cassandra ordered her to stand back as two shades came from the thick ice. Lily whirled around and spotted a bow and arrows. Swiftly picking them up she tumbled back and planted 3 arrows in the shades body. It disintegrated into the earth and Cassandra was marching towards her. "Drop your weapon, now!". Lily didn't hesitate at that tone and began to lower the long bow to the frozen lake. Cassandra changed her mind and told her to keep it and gave her a few health potions. The fought three more groups of shades and wraiths before they came near a group fighting more. There was a green orb left in the sky. A hand grabbed hers tightly the mark flared and was thrusted towards the tear. Her mark seemed to have ate the green orb and she stared at her hand in awe. Then her angry flared and she glared at the figure luming over her. She knew she was tiny only about 5 foot and less than 120 pounds, but he made her feel like she was butterfly. He was towering over her. He had no hair and his scalp shined in the sunlight. She began to measure his features. Her eyebrow quirked up at the sight of his pointed ears. He was an elf and not like quite the ones she had seen. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms. He spoke to her slowly, " I suppose the mark does help.". A figure about a foot under her spoke, "The names Varric, pleased to be at your service." He was a dwarf with no beard and plenty of chest hair to make up for it. He had a sly grin painted on his face. The elf introduced himself as Solas. Lily told then her name and began to go back on path towards the breach with them in pursuit.  
A final battle till they made it to the next camp where leiliana was at. Solas moved up next to lily and she moved her eyes to the corner to quickly look at them then back at the path. He began to speak, " Are you of Dalish origins?". Lily nodded and continued to walk forward. He didn't seem to have anything else to say and was at a lose of words. He stayed at her side and walk with her. They reached the camp which Cassandra said they would. They stepped to a table with a man dressed in cleric clothing and the woman from earlier. She introduced herself as leliana. They were arguing about which path to take between the mountain path and charging with the soldiers. They looked to Lily and she lifted her head to the mountains and began to walk towards it. Cassandra gave a disaprroving grunt, but she really didn't care. They made it to where the missing soldiers were and found a few finding demons coming from a rift. The leader of the group thanked lily and head to help at the breach. Silas was quite impressed at how fast Liky learned to close rifts. She shrugged nonchalantly and proceed'd. They rear the breach and the mark flared a blinding light and Lily stuck her hand out and closed her eyes. She bit her lip from screaming out and ended up causing her lip to bleed. Solas ran his thumb over her bottom lip and healed the wound.He gave her a half smile and walked off in front of her. She didn't know what to take from the familiar gesture, but she couldn't care less. They reached the breach and ended up having to fight a pride demon and drying to control the rift. Once the demon was dead she had to close the rift. She raised her arm into the air and opened her hand. Her hand began to draw the power into her arm. She could feel it rushing into her veins and taking over her mind sending her non-coherent whispers. She felt like the blood was rushed from her body and she everything around her went black and she crashed into the earth once again for the day.


	2. Till she remembers

She sprung up from the bed, raven hair matted to her forehead from the cold night sweats. She hung her head and moved her right hand over her lap. Staring down at the misshaped scar it left on her hand. She sighed and the door began to creak open. An elven girl came into the room with a box in her hand. She looked up and saw Lily sitting up she immediately dropped the box. Letting out a cry of surprise, she began to move backwards towards the door. "I..I..I have to tell cassandra you're awake.". She scurried from in mere seconds and Lily was left wondering what had happened.She only remembered the mark grabbing hungrily at the rift and then darkness. She swung her legs over the bed and headed towards the table not to far from it. She grabbed a note from the wooden table and read it. It was on how she was while she was unconscious. She sighed, running her hands through her hand only for it to fall back into her eye sight. She noted her legs were still weakly and she needed to be careful if they decided to do anything to her.

* * *

Solas paced back and forth on the rug in his room. His hands clenched behind his back and his head down in worry. Truly he had seen dalish elves like her, but completely different. She had the common looks, Bold green eyes and raven black hair. Her face was small and round and her lips always looked like they were in a small pout. She had a large tattoo from her forehead to the tip of her nose. It looked as if it was a tree. Her skin was pale and she had a little blush mostly likely from the cold. He moved towards the window and peered outside and saw the top of her head moving towards the chantry. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. All he wanted was to go back to finding answers of how this all happened.

* * *

Lily opened the door of the chantry and stalks straight forward into the main war room. Everyone was whispering about her being an elf and and all the supposed rumors about dalish elves. Before she entered the room she regained her composure. Breathing through her mouth and exhaling with her nose.She opened the door and stepped into the room. Cassandra introduced everyone, The blond hair shemlen smelling of lyruim was an ex-templar named Cullen. He was charge of the soldiers and pretty much anything with brutal force. The next was the woman she saw eariler her was named Leliana, she was a spymaster. Lily thought to herself that she should have guessed she'd be placed with suspicious shemlen. Last was Josephine, she was the the ambassador and chief diplomat of the inquisition. "My name is Lily Lavellan." She stated plainly. Within minutes they were working at the war table. Lily found this part quite easy since was once a hunter. They were to go a place called the hinterlands to find a woman of named mother giselle. Next was to get horses for the inquisition from a man named Master Dennet. All seemed quite easy enough and she nodded heading out the chantry. She avoided as many people as she could before she reached her room. Closing the door and flopping onto the bed. She released herself of her boots then clothes. She was nothing, but smalls and reached and pulled the cover over herself. She knew tomorrow would bring her closer to returning to her clan. Maybe even becoming on of them again, but she knew not to get her hopes up. She closed her eyes and drifted into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter. It was at four am and I usually don't sleep a lot and it was on my phone

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! \o/ I hope everyone that reads this enjoys.


End file.
